The Final Step
by Wildnight
Summary: Blair has to deal with a tragic event in his life and Jim is there for him. Death of a minor character.


Blair stood by the balcony windows. He could feel Jim behind him, waiting. It was time to go. But they wouldn't start the ceremony without him. Both men knew that. Jim didn't want to hurry this along. The faster it went, the sooner it would be final. And Jim suspected that when it was final, Blair would shatter into a million pieces that were barely being held together at the time. It had amazed Jim that Blair was able to handle the details of the ceremony, the calling of the relatives that were still around and the gathering of everyone that would be there. It was a small gathering and one that Jim was honored to be a part of. He stood by Blair, offering strength and whatever else Blair needed at a moment's notice. He just wanted to make sure he was there after everyone had left and it was only he and Blair.

Blair turned around and looked up at Jim. A sad smile on his face. He nodded once to Jim and walked over to the door to grab his coat. He put it on, Jim right behind him. They left the loft, Jim locking the door as they left. They walked to the park where the assembled group had gathered. Jim acknowledged the group as Blair stepped up to stand before them. The urn was sitting on the table there. Blair placed his hands on the urn. Jim stood beside him.

"We are gathered here today to say our last good – byes…" Blair's voice started to crack. Jim placed his hand on Blair's back. Blair closed his eyes and opened them again. "Our last good-byes to a gentle soul of the universe, Naomi Sandburg. Naomi was my mother, but she was so much more than that. She was also my best friend when I was just a little boy. She taught me right from wrong. But she also taught me about the universe and that we are all just passing through and as such, is part of the universe. When we d-die, we are returned to the universe. Because of this, Naomi's last wishes were that she be cremated and that her ashes scattered to the winds. I, as Naomi's only son and heir, have gathered you all here together today to wish her a speedy and safe trip throughout the universe as she touches other lives."

Blair reached down and pulled the lid off the urn. He turned around and walked over to the edge of the small incline they were on and started to distribute the ashes. They were floating through the air. Soon, the last of the ashes had been dumped from the urn and Blair stood there as he watched them float away. He knew Jim was standing beside him. He whispered to Jim.

"Don't zone, big guy."

In answer, Jim placed his hand in the small of Blair's back, anchoring both of them. The stood there for the longest time. Finally, Jim whispered to Blair.

"The others are waiting. And it's getting cold out here."

Blair turned around and accepted the condolences of the gathered family and friends who had come to the park to pay their respects to Naomi Sandburg. And Blair and Jim led some of them back to the loft who wanted to speak to Blair for an extended time. Jim got their guests food and drink and was there in case Blair needed him for something else.

Blair took his time with the people who wanted to talk to him in detail about Naomi. There were old friends of Naomi's, which Blair barely remembered when he was growing up. There were cousins Blair remembered living with. And then there was Aunt Margie and Uncle Paul, Naomi's younger siblings. They told Blair numerous stories of growing up. And Blair was jealous that he never had any siblings growing up. No one to share this burden now. But that wasn't right. He had Jim to share this burden. Jim, his brother of the heart. Jim, who looked decidedly uncomfortable that all these people were in his place, but endured it because it was for his brother Blair.

The last ones to leave were his family. Who were going to be in town for a few more days and would contact Blair before they left. Blair thanked them again for coming and saw them to their rental car outside parked in front of the apartment building. Jim let Blair go alone, knowing he'd be back soon.

Jim kept his senses on Blair as he made his way back upstairs, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Jim stood with the door open. Blair walked into the loft and closed the door behind him. He turned to Jim, standing right there. Jim held his arms open wide, an invitation to Blair. Silently, Blair walked into the embrace of his best friend, glad he was there. It was only then, within the safety of his friend's embrace, that Blair let go of the emotions he had held onto for days.


End file.
